ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Of Predators and Prey: Part 1
Of Predators and Prey: Part 1 is a double episode of Ben 10: Omniverse. Plot The show starts in the middle of the same flash back as The More Things Change: Part 1 but after Malware deactivate and destroys the prototype Omnitrix you see a green turns red Omnitrix symbol on his hand. Five years later, You see Ben and Rook playing a Sumo Slammers video game when Crabdozer comes through the wall. Ben activates the omnitrix to Humungousaur but turns into Stinkfly. Stinkfly spits goo on Crabdozer's legs sticking them to the floor. Crabdozer turns into Buglizard and breaths gas onto the goo causing it to melt away. Buglizard grabs Stinkfly and throws him around before Rook shoots him. Ben (human again) than is covered in spit and trys to battle him with Humungousaur but gets Wildmutt. Wildmutt attacks Buglizard and they end up fighting in the parking lont. Khyber, watching over the battle from a close by building, whistles causing Wildmutt to be stund by the noise. Later, Malware is heading up to the lab of Dr. Psychobos to talk about a an broken device he is planning to recreate. However, he doesn't have the right DNA to make it. Than they head over to the Plumbers base where Max is trying to recapture an alien scorpion-like thing. once caught, Max reveals that the alien was for a meal he was cooking and gives some to Rook. Ben Tells Max about Khyber's Pet who is hunting him. Max asks Ben what he thinks they should do. Ben tells Max an idea that Rook told him earlier but can't talk due to having food in his mouth. Later, Ben and Rook is in Undertown to find Khyber's pet. After Rook checks someone to be Khyber's Pet in disguised, Ben and Rook fights over what they should do. Than Rook decided to leave leaving be with a hoody, hoverboard, and his broken Plumbers badge (after Rook breaking it saying that he doesn't deserve one). Ben than finds Pakmar and learns that Pakmar has made a pet store. Ben asks him to bring dog whistles so Ben can try it. Ben turns into Wildmutt as Pakmar tests some whistles. Than (after reverting back to human) is attacked by Khyber's pet, than Khyber himself. He turns into Crashhopper (after Omnitrix is recharged) to battle. Khyber's pet then turn into Mucilator and belly flops on Crashhopper, so Ben turns into Armodrillo and throws Mucilator. Mucilator than turns into Slamworm and goes underground before coming up and attacking Armodrillo. Armodrillo than turns into Heatblast and chases after Khyber but has a surprise attack by Crabdozer. Heatblast then tries to turn into Humungousaur but turns into Ball Weevil. Ben at first didn't know how to use Ball Weevil but than spits a ball and rolls around uncontrollably before seeing the ball explodes. Crabdozer counters this by turning into Terroranchula. Ball Weevil than tries to flee but Is knocked out by one of his balls. He than reverts to Ben and is knocked unconciouse. The episode ends with a "To Be Continued" on it. Major Events *Ben and Khyber fight each other for the first time. *Dr. Psychobos makes his debut. *Ball Weevil gets unlocked and makes his first appearance. *Terroranchula (Ball Weevil's predatory species) makes his first appearance. *The origin of the Nemetrix is revealed after the prototype Omnitrix was destroyed from Alien Force. *Stinkfly makes his apperance for 16-year-old Ben. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Pakmar Villains *Khyber *Khyber's Pet *Dr. Psychobos (first appearance) *Malware Aliens Used By Ben *Stinkfly (first re-appearance by 16 year old Ben; accidental transformation, selected alien was Humungousaur) *Wildmutt (x2) (both time accidental transformations, selected alien was Humungousaur) *Crashhopper *Armodrillo *Heatblast *Ball Weevil (debut; accidental transformation, selected alien was Humungousaur) By Khyber's Pet *Crabdozer (x2) *Buglizard *Mucilator *Slamworm *Terroranchula (debut) Quotes Errors *When Ben is about to slam the Omnitrix for Crashhopper, the screen on the Omnitrix is sideways instead of straight. *When Wildmutt tackles Buglizard, he roars without his mouth moving. Trivia *Khyber's "Yes" quote at the end of the episode is a reference to how Megatron from "Beast Wars" always trolls on the word "yes". *Coincidentally, they are both voiced by David Kaye. See Also *Gallery Category:Two Part Episode Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Khyber arc Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Season 1 Episodes